


Squad Phantom Thieves!

by IDoNotExistOk



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Charles is a ghost, Fix-It of Sorts, How Do I Tag, I got this idea from a Tumblr blog, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It, Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDoNotExistOk/pseuds/IDoNotExistOk
Summary: "You could even say it was the greatest-"---"What is it like?""You ask that every couple of weeks? But ok, I'm still going to give you the same answer."OrCharles is a ghost because sometimes you need some ghost shenanigans.Inspiration for a ghost Charles from Ask Valiant Hero Charles, a tumblr blog.https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/ask-valiant-hero-charles
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 100





	Squad Phantom Thieves!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to comments :).

_ “Some could even say it was the greatest-” _

Henry stood in front of a grave, not just any grave, but Charles’ grave. He remembered the bitter, downcast feeling when the spaceship blew up in front of him, but also, he remembered the-

“What’re you doing just standing around over there?” Speak of the devil. Henry turned to look at the ‘pilot’ and shrugged. “No need to keep visiting a grave you know! I’m still here, Henry!”

“What’s it like?” Henry rarely talked, but when he did, it was usually to Charles. He guessed that was kind of stupid at this point, though. After all, it looked like he was talking to himself at an open field facing away from a grave with a smile on his face- yeah that’s a little more concerning than weird. “You know, being a ghost?”

“You ask that every couple of weeks? But okay, I’m still gonna tell you the same answer, it’s not really different but I can do a bunch of cool new stuff!”

Henry nodded. It had been a few months since the mission and Henry joined the government, but, it turned out that it’d take a lot more than death to stop Charles from missions. So now the top pilot is dead on record, but still in action.

Ghosts logistics are weird.

“So, let’s get going, yeah?”

“Yeah”

**Author's Note:**

> So why the fic name squad phantom thieves? Well, in future chapters the gov is gonna call them Squad Phantom Thieves! Why? Charles is a phantom and Henry's a thief! Also, yes, Ellie is in the tags. She will appear. She will be here.


End file.
